INevel
iNevel is the 6th episode of the 1st season of iCarly. Plot The episode begins with the iCarly gang handing out fliers for iCarly to students in their school. Tasha (Nicole Anderson), a student tells them that she refuses to watch iCarly because it hasn't been reviewed or rated by Nevelocity.com. When Carly gets home she emails Nevel and tells him to watch iCarly so they can be interviewed. After doing their latest iCarly, Carly gets a response from Nevel Papperman saying that he loved the show and that he will invite her over to his house for an interview. Spencer takes Carly to Nevel's house, and a woman answers the door. It turns out that it's Nevel's mom and Nevel is a 11 year old kid. Spencer offends Nevel by calling him cute and messing his hair up. Mrs. Papperman then takes Spencer into the kitchen to drink tea. As the interview progresses, it becomes more apparant that Nevel is in love with Carly, he starts acting very romantic and feeds her tapanade. Nevel then kisses Carly in a "surprise attack". Carly responds to this by shoveing tapenade in Nevel's face. Nevel becomes extreamly angry and screams "You'll rue this day!" As Spencer and Carly storm out. When Carly gets back home, she tells Freddie and Sam that Nevel hit on her and she'd rue the day. Spencer searches rue on the dictionary it says 'rue' means regret. The three get on Nevelocity and see that Nevel made a bad review for iCarly. Carly invites Nevel over to her apartment and says that she wants to apologize. Instead, they hire Germy to grab Nevel and not let him go. They try to get Nevel to admit on camera that he really did like iCarly, but Nevel told Germy that he'd pays him $10 to let him go. Germy lets Nevel go, but Nevel didn't give him any money. To put an end to the situation, the iCarly gang tells Nevel's mother of his actions. Nevel gets punished and forced to write an honest review for iCarly. Meanwhile, Spencer gets hired to make a "Toasty the Baker" sculpture out of butter for the Butter Festival. Quotes Nevel: (to Carly) You told my mom on me? Mrs. Papperman: Nevel? Nevel: Okay, yes! But only 'cause she rubbed my face with tapenade! Carly: 'Cause you kissed me in a surprise attack! Nevel: Shhhh!! Mrs. Papperman: You told me you thought girls were yucky! Nevel: That was last year! ...I'm going through changes. Spencer: (while working on his new butter sculpture) Don't worry Toasty! Soon you'll be back and butter than ever! (glances around) Thank God no one heard that. Spencer: Look, I gave him no fruit, now please, I'm out of butter- Mrs. Benson: False! I saw you come home yesterday carrying grocery bags filled with butter! Spencer: You spied on me? Mrs. Benson: No, I just happened to be glancing through my peephole! Mrs. Benson: I came over because I heard screaming. Freddie, are you alright? Freddie: Yes, mom! Spencer: He's fine, but I really- Mrs. Benson: You know he's allergic to fruit? Sam: Aw, who's got a fruit problem? Sam: (about Spencer's melted butter sculpture) Gross, it's like a giant baby threw up! Freddie: (about Nevel) And what did he mean, you'd rue the day? Sam: Yeah, what does rue mean? Carly: No one knows! Spencer: I got it, right here. Roux - a mixture of fat and flour used to make sauces and soups! Sam: Nevel called you a fat flower? Sam: (to Freddie) You just keep making out with your stuffed animals! Carly: Look, I don't want to sound rude, but I really didn't come here to dance. Could you just interview me about the web- (Nevel kisses her) Nevel!! Nevel: I stole a kiss, upon your cheek. And now another kiss I seek! Carly: Seek some tapenade! (shoves tapenade all over Nevel's face) Carly: So, you ready to drive me to Nevel's for my interview? Spencer: Yep! Let's hit it! (tries to grab the car keys off the counter, but they keep slipping out of his hands) My hands have a- Carly: Butter? Spencer: Yeah...I-I got 'em though. (tries grabbing them again and they fall to the floor, so he picks them up with his mouth) Let's go! Spencer: (to Carly) Okay! So what are we doing for dinner? What's that little tween belly hungry for? Carly: (about Tasha) She irks me! Sam: I wanna do bad things to that chick! Freddie: (sitting in a grocery cart) You should! Sam: I will! Freddie: Cool. What are we gonna- (Sam pushes the cart in Tasha's direction) Freddie: Woah, woah, what are you doing?! I didn't mean me! Look out!! (he crashes) Carly: Hey Jeremy! You've heard of our web show, right? Jeremy: Sure. I've seen every epi- (starts sneezing and coughing) Freddie: Flyer? (offers him an iCarly flyer) Jeremy: Yes, please! (takes it, blows his nose, and hands it back to Freddie) Thank you. Freddie: You keep that! Jeremy: You're nice. Sam: I ordered Chinese food. Carly: During the show? Sam: There's no wrong time to eat an egg roll! Carly: Ahh. Sam: (About Nevel) Yeah, let's make him regret writing that review! Carly: Oh he's not just gonna regret it, he's gonna rue it! Carly (finishing an e-mail) There. All sent. Let's hit it! Spencer: Um well...yeah, but first I was kinda hoping- Carly: You wanna go make the toilet water turn blue? Spencer: So much! Carly: Do it! (Spencer tells Carly he's building a sculpture out of butter) Spencer: Ask me what I'm getting paid! Carly: Ok what are you getting – Spencer: Money baby! Carly: Oh yay, you went shopping! What'd you get? Spencer: Well, you see... Carly: (looking into the grocery bag) Butter, butter, butter... Oh look! Butter! Spencer: I bought a lot of butter. Carly: Clearly. This all you got? Spencer: No! I also got this thingy that makes the water in your toilet turn blue! Carly: Great! So for dinner, we can have butter and blue toilet water! Carly: (about Jeremy) Didn't he have a cold last week? Freddie: Last week, the week before that... Sam: Why are we talking weeks? That lump's been blowing his nose nonstop since first grade! (on the iCarly webcast) Carly: Okay I'm Carly! Sam: I'm Sam! Carly: And we like to draw families on our toes! Sam: Observe! Spencer: Hey why isn't it cold in here? Toasty the Baker! Good God!! (Spencer runs to his sculpture and screams) Carly: (About Nevel) I'm gonna go scrub his creepy lip residue off my cheek. (Sam and Carly are interviewing the delivery guy) Carly: So Chuck where are you from? Chuck: Wisconsin. Carly: Are you in college? Chuck: No. Carly: Ok, oh what's the weirdest thing that's every happened to you while you were delivering food? Chuck: I don't know. Sam: Chuck, you're very boring. Spencer: Aww I got butter on my elbow... (He tries to lick his elbow) Carly: Spencer? Spencer: Mmhmm? Carly: It's not possible! Carly: (About Nevel) Okay, I got there, Nevel sat next to me, he sniffed my hair, he showed me an x-ray of his brain, he tried to make me dance, and then he kissed me! Freddie: Woah, he kissed you?! That jerk! Come show my lips exactly what he did! Carly: Yeah I don't think so. Mrs. Papperman: Uh, why don't you and I go in the kitchen? I'll make you some tea. Spencer: Will there be lemon? Mrs. Papperman: Yes. Spencer: All right then! Nevel: Look at this, it's an x-ray of my brain. Carly: Ah interesting. Nevel: Big, isn't it? Carly: Yeah, that's one beefy brain you got there! Nevel: Are you hungry? Carly: No. Nevel: I'll fetch you a snack. Nevel: You feel the rue? You feel it?! Jeremy: He outsmarted me. Chuck: Hey your toilet water's blue! Look at it! (Water falls from his hands) I'll get more! Carly: Now he gets a personality. Spencer: Who's the dude playing in our toilet? Nevel: What is that? Spencer: Oh! I'm an artist. I'm making a sculpture out of butter. Nevel: Hm. Your work disgusts me. (walks off) Spencer: Nevel's a stupid name... Freddie: Must you attack me with words? Sam: Do you want me to use rocks? (meeting Nevel for the first time, revealing himself to be a kid) Carly: (confused) You're Nevel? Spencer: You're just a little kid. (to Carly) He's so cute. Nevel: (firmly and flatly) I created and now run one of the world's most visited web sites which gets over five million page views per day! I'm not cute. Spencer: Yeah, you are. I can tell 'cause I wanna mess up your hair. (messes Nevel's hair) Who's cute? (messes Nevel's hair again) Who's a cute Nevel? (messes Nevel's hair again) Who gets five million page views? (messes Nevel's hair again) You do! Nevel: Mother! Carly: Sweet! Spencer: Sweet like corn syrup! Carly: High fructose? Spencer The highest! Freddie: (looking at the Nevelocity website) Uh...get ready to rue! Nevel: (to Carly) You'll rue this day, you'll rue it! Carly: Wow, you have an amazing nose. Nevel: Yes. Carly: You must love flowers. Nevel: I hate flowers. Bugs sit upon them and make poo. Carly: Okay! View Gallery for this episode here 106 Category:Season 1